Perfect Padawan
by TrekkieL
Summary: One shot. A tragic accident makes Qui-gon realise just how much Obi-wan really means to him. Can he learn to love Obi-wan, like a son, or is it too late? Character death? Read and see! Please read and review!


**OK GUYS! First, I want to thank you for reading my fanfic. I am a HUGE star wars fan but I don't think George gave Obi-wan and Qui-gon a good enough relationship, but that's what I think. This is just a random fanfiction with a little more Obi-wan/Qui-gon mush. I must admit, this would look better as a mini episode. Please read and rate or PM me! Obi-wan is 16.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own star wars; however, Master Alia and her nephew are my idea.**

**Spoilers: Star wars and Jedi apprentice.**

**/ are bond**

**_Italics are thoughts_**

_"Obi-wan!"_

_"I'm here to give you what you deserve…"_

_"Please, help him!"_

_"Clear! No effect!"_

_"Qui, It's Mace, There's been an accident."_

_"I'm sorry master!"_

_"Long time no see, Qui-gon!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Qui-gon woke with a start and immediately slammed his shields into place. He quickly stole a glance at his crono. 3:47 Am. He sighed deeply. That was the second night in a row he had dreamt about him. Him and Obi-wan. _Could it be..?_ He shook that thought away. He was over. He was dead.

"Master?" Qui-gon looked up from his current position on the bed. He saw the outline of his young apprentice approach him slowly. Qui-gon reached over and flicked on the lamp next to his crono on the bedside table. "Master? Are you alright? I… I felt a disturbance."

Qui-gon shifted up the bed and patted the spot beside him. Obi jumped up and sat next to him. Qui-gon wrapped his arm around Obi's shoulder and allowed him to rest his head against his chest. Neither one said anything. After a few minutes, Obi-wan broke the silence.

"Master? You still haven't told me what's wrong." Qui-gon rubbed his hand up and down Obi's arm.

"I'm fine now, Obi-wan, thank you for taking care of me. Now, are you going back to bed or staying up?" he asked looking down at his padawan. Obi-wan glanced at the crono, before looking up to meet his master's eyes.

"I'll stay up now, I've got three hours till classes and I need to make sure you're ok. I'm not entirely convinced yet." He warned. Qui-gon released the loose grip on his apprentice and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Go and clean yourself up then, but first tell me what you want for breakfast." Qui-gon smiled as his padawan thought hard about his choice for first meal.

"Pancakes! What do you think, master?" he questioned as he made his way to the fresher. Qui-gon laughed.

"That sounds like a very good idea padawan." Obi-wan grinned and entered the fresher. Qui-gon smiled. _What have I done to deserve him?_ Qui-gon very rarely let his emotions get the best of him, but when Obi-wan was around, his heart seemed to glow. His mind cast back to the mission on Bandomeer. Obi-wan had requested many times to be his apprentice, and he turned him down every time. It had almost taken Obi-wan to sacrafice his life to save Qui-gon's before he realised the boy was pure light. Now, he couldn't have asked for a better padawan.

By the time Obi-wan was out the fresher and in a fresh tunic, the sweet smell of pancakes had escaped the kitchen and was floating around Obi wan.

"Just in time for breakfast, padawan!"Qui-gon exclaimed as he walk in with two stacks of pancakes in each hand. "Sit down." Obi-wan obeyed and Qui-gon placed his plate in front of him.

"This smells delicious, master!" Obi-wan complimented. Qui-gon chuckled.

"Be warned, young one, you haven't tasted it yet!" Obi-wan had already rammed a mouthful of pancake in his mouth.

"Master, this is truly delicious! Are you sure you aren't hiding someone in the kitchen." Obi-wan swallowed without chewing. Qui-gon smiled.

"One, chew before you swallow and two, no, it's all my cooking. Are you saying I'm a rubbish cook?" Qui-gon accused jokingly. Obi-wan shook his head furiously.

"Not at all, master! I was merely joking!" Qui-gon quickly hushed his apprentice. He was always trying to be the perfect padawan, but Qui-gon pretended he didn't know. He didn't really know how Obi would react. Obi-wan had thought his master was being serious about his cooking.

"I know you were, padawan, and so was I." he ruffled his young apprentice's ginger hair. "You need a sense of humour, young one!" Obi-wan tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes master." He replied solemnly. He turned his gaze to the wall crono. "Oh force, I'm going to be late!" Obi-wan cried as he leapt from his seat. "Master, I've got sabre class and Master Alia is bringing her 3-year-old nephew, Toby, to watch us spar. I was hoping me and Bant could look after him." He explained as he threw his robe on and fixed his light-sabre to his belt. He was about to rush out the door when Qui-gon grabbed his arm.

"Master Alia is one of my closest friends and I couldn't think of anyone better to look after her nephew," he re-assured, "but you need to slow down, allow the force to flow through you." He told him as he straightened Obi-wan's robe. Obi-wan's eyes slowly met with his. Qui-gon smiled. "Understand?"

"Yes, thank you Master." Obi-wan lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his master's waist. Qui-gon was taken aback, but quickly returned the hug. "I love you Master." Obi-wan's voice was muffled by his master's tunic.

"I love you too Padawan, but the crono is ticking. If you want to look after Master Alia's nephew, then you'd better not be late!" Qui-gon pulled him away and gave him one last inspection to make sure he looked presentable.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." Obi-wan beamed and waved as he left. Qui-gon shut the door and pulled out his communicator.

"Master Alia. I know someone who would love to look after your nephew…"

* * *

Obi-wan ran around a corner and steadily opened the door to the secondary training room. This room was, strangely, nowhere near the main training rooms and was only used by teachers for their classes or young initiates in training.

"Master." He bowed at made his way to sit besides Bant. "Has Master Alia told you who's looking after her nephew yet?" he asked, hoping she hadn't.

"Hello, good to see you too and I'm fine thanks for asking, and no, not yet." She replied. Obi-wan sank down as he realised how rude he had been.

"Look, Bant, I'm sorry. I just wanted to…" before he could continue, Bant had started giggling quietly. "What's so funny?"

"You are, Obi! You're so damn serious! Relax for a moment." Bant laughed. Obi-wan thought about it for a moment._ Maybe I am taking this perfect Padawan thing a bit too far ,but Master Qui-gon deserves the best!_

"Obi-wan!" Master Alia's voice boomed, making Obi-wan jump. He immediately stood straight.

"Yes Master?" he hadn't been focused, he had been unaware of his surroundings and distracted himself. What was Master Alia going to say?

"Obi-wan, someone I know very well informed me of your fixation to wanting to look after my nephew, Toby, is that correct?" she asked, tilting her head. Obi-wan's eyes lit up. _Qui-gon! _Obi wan nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes, master." Master Alia smiled warmly.

"Well, I shall leave him in your capable hands!" she walked the small boy over to Obi-wan and motioned for them both to sit. Bant gave Obi-wan a reassuring smile.

/_Thank you Master!_/Obi-wan sent through the bond.

/_you're welcome Padawan. Be sure to set a good example!_/ Obi-wan smiled. He turned his attention to the three year old boy sat next to him.

"Everyone get into your pairs and begin practising. I will come around to see how you are doing." Master Alia spoke to the class. Everyone got into pairs and began to perform many different katas.

"Hi, I'm Obi-wan and this is my friend, Bant. You must be young Toby, is that right?" The small boy nodded shyly.

"You can call me Toby. I like Toby." The small voice could barely be heard. Obi-wan and Bant stood and nodded.

"Ok Toby. What shall we do?" Obi-wan turned to Bant.

"Let's do one kata from every level, that way we can show off and warm up at the same time." Bant suggested. Obi-wan looked over at Toby, then back to Bant.

"Good idea! Let's start with an easy one."

* * *

Qui-gon paced into the kitchen with plates of what remained of the breakfast he and Obi-wan shared. He ran the sink with hot water and washed up the plates and cups. He was halfway through when he received a message from Obi-wan.

/_Thank you Master!_/ Qui-gon realised Obi-wan must have been chosen to look after Toby. He chuckled lightly to himself. Obi-wan was a bright boy with a pure heart. He always put others before himself. Qui-gon knew this wasn't part of his perfect Padawan act.

/_You're welcome Padawan. Be sure to set a good example!_/ Qui-gon warned jokingly. He sent appreciation and love through the bond and returned to his washing up.

_"Long time no see, Qui-gon!"_ Qui-gon spun on his heel and peered into the living area.

"Hello? Is someone there?" he asked. Upon hearing no reply, he turned back to the sink.

_"I'm here to give you what you deserve…"_ Qui-gon now recognised the phrases from his nightmare. His mind spun with the disastrous words.

_"Please…"_

_"I'm sorry master!"_

_"Clear!"_

_"Qui, its Mace…"_

_"Help him!"_

_"No effect!"_

_"There's been an accident."_

_*knock, knock, smash*_

The voices immediately left Qui-gon's mind once he turned to look at the floor. The plate he once held in his hand was now shattered in millions of pieces.

*knock, knock*

Qui-gon automatically made his way to the door. _Was there a meeting? Had Obi-wan forgotten something? Does Mace need to borrow my can-opener again?_ He thought, and then answered himself.

_The council only contact me on my communicator, Obi-wan would have sent a message through the bond if he had to return and Mace still hasn't returned the can-opener, so who is it?_ He soon found out when he opened the door.

"Long time no see, Qui-gon!"

* * *

"…And you see Toby, boys are better than girls. I beat Bant 3-1." Obi winked at Toby. Toby giggled.

"You look silly!" Toby pointed a little finger at Obi-wan. Obi-wan tried to look hurt, but he could help but laugh with him.

_I guess I do look a bit funny after three four-level contests, especially after winning them all. _He gave Toby a smile. The small child looked confused. It was a friendly smile, but he could sense something else, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Before he sensed what was going to happen, Obi-wan lunged forward and tickled him.

The young boy burst into a fit of giggles as Obi-wan tickled him. He laughed so hard that Obi-wan thought he'd break his lungs if he continued, so he stopped.

Master Alia looked up from the group she was assisting and watched as Obi-wan playfully tickled Toby.

_Obi-wan was certainly a good choice to look after Toby, I shall have to give him credit for it later._

Obi-wan and Bant began to start a different kata. Just as Bant was about to attempt a somersault with an active lightsabre, Obi-wan cried out.

"NO! BANT, STOP!" Bant immediately stopped. The whole class, including Master Alia, had stopped and turned their heads to look at the group. She looked behind her. Suffice to say, if she had somersaulted when she planned to, Toby would be in a healer's wing with major sabre burns. Obi-wan rushed up to Toby and sat him at a safe distance away from their spar.

"Toby! You need to stay here. Do you realise what could have happened? You could have…" obi wan paused for a while as he released his concern and worry into the force. "It wouldn't have been very good." Obi-wan lowered his voice for the sake of Toby and the twenty-six faces glaring at them. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

Obi-wan was taken aback by how much he sounded like Master Qui-gon, but he had to control the youngling. Master Alia, by now, had managed to get the class to continue their katas and fixed her gaze on Obi-wan.

"Now, Toby. I want you to sit here. Can you stay sat here?" Obi-wan asked. Then he had an idea. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out the rock Qui-gon had given him for his 13th birthday. Carefully, he placed the rock in the small boy's chubby hands.

"Here, look at this. It's very special because my Master gave it to me for my 13th birthday. I guarantee you will have a Master one day, but for now," Obi-wan smiled, "you're stuck with me and Bant. Please try and sit still." He patted Toby's arm and strolled over to where Bant stood, still recovering from nearly injuring the three-year-old and Obi-wan's cry. She had never heard Obi-wan be so loud, no one had!

"Sorry Bant I didn't mean to shout, I just…"

"Obi-wan! Thank you so much for looking out for my nephew." Master Alia had appeared behind Obi-wan and patted his shoulder. Three heads turned to look at the boy, who was currently holding the rock in his fingers above his head, obviously giving it a close inspection.

"He really likes you Obi!" Bant exclaimed. Obi-wan thought for a moment. This boy was special. One day, he would be a great Jedi Knight. Obi-wan smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Xanatos! What are you doing here?" Qui-gon asked as Xanatos strode past him into the living area. "You're supposed to be…"

"DEAD!? Well, Master," Qui-gon flinched at the words 'dead' and 'Master'. "I SURVIVED! Have you ever heard of a TRANSPORTER!?" Qui-gon wondered how half the temple hadn't heard their conversation.

"Yes, Xani, you know very well I have, but how?" Qui-gon wanted to know and he wanted to know now!

"Never mind that. Now, I've come to give you what you deserve… or take away what you don't!" he snickered evilly. Qui-gon could sense the darkness flowing through him. He was pure darkness, unlike Obi-wan. Obi-wan was full of light. Obi-wan was the most innocent, kind-hearted person he knew and he thought of him like a son. Then he remembered…

_What did I do to deserve him?_

The thought was horrible. He fixed his eyes on Xanatos, who nodded. Qui-gon nearly attacked him, but he released his anger through the force before someone ended up in the healers' wing.

"What do you want with Obi-wan and what have you done with him." Was all Qui-gon could utter.

"What, nothing yet and why, you know why." He winked and pointed to the broken circle on his cheek. He turned on his heel and walked straight out the room. Qui-gon went to follow him but stopped when his bond with Obi-wan abruptedly snapped. Qui-gon stopped dead in the living area, double checking the bond.

_No! It can't be! It can't…_

The next thing he knew, his communicator beeped. Hesitantly, he answered it.

"Qui, its Mace, there's been an accident."

* * *

"I won! Yes!" Bant jumped happily up and down, waving her active sabre in her hand.

"BANT EERIN! Please don't wave your sabre around like that! You will hurt someone or yourself!" Master Alia roared. She was not angry, she was merely trying to keep her class under control and stop them from making any stupid mistakes.

"Sorry, Master Alia." Bant's usually salmon coloured skin was now tinged red in the face as she deactivated her sabre. Master Alia returned to her datapad. toby and obi wan laughed.

"Well done Banty! You beat Obi!" Toby jumped up and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Awww! Thanks Toby!" she returned the embrace, Obi-wan interrupted.

"How about me and Bant show you the secret of blocking an incoming move from above?"

Before anyone could say or do anything more, a loud *_boom_* shook the ground, followed by a flash of orange.

* * *

"Qui, its Mace, there's been an accident." Mace's voice was hesitant but none-the-less serious. Qui-gon had never seen Mace so upset.

"What's happened Mace? Tell me!" Qui-gon was persistent, he just hope Obi-wan was alright.

"One of the classes was the focus point of an explosion. In other words, someone, we don't know who, planted a bomb in the classroom and nobody noticed until now." Qui-gon's heart sank down to his stomach. He knew who.

"Obi-wan?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Qui, no-ones seen him..."

"I'm coming down there Mace, Don't try to stop me!" he yelled into the communicator before switching it off and rushing off down the hall.

* * *

"Obi-wan! Please wake up! OBI-WAN!" Obi-wan was suddenly up and alert. The classroom was full of bright orange flames and thick black smoke. It was hard to see anything, but he recognised Bant's voice.

"Bant! Thank the force you're alright! Where's Toby?" he asked, as his vision cleared, he noticed the room was deserted.

"I think he's with Master Alia, now can we go?" Bant didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed Obi-wan's arm and ran to the exit, which was barely visible. Once they were out, Obi-wan began to choke. "Obi! Are you ok?" Obi-wan half smiled at her friends concern. She was always one to be concerned.

"Toby? Has anyone seen Toby? Please, have you seen Toby?" Master Alia called out through the crowd of classmates and witnesses, including Mace Windu, who walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Mace whispered something to her. Obi-wan couldn't tell what it was but he knew it was bad because Master Alia began to cry. Then he looked around.

/_help me!_/ Obi-wan stood still. _Was that… Toby?_ He thought he had heard the three-year-olds voice, but Toby was nowhere to be seen.

/_please, Obi, help me!_/

/_Toby? Are you alright? Where are you?_/ Obi-wan didn't know how, but he and Toby had a bond. A small bond, but it was there, and it was the will of the force they had it. Toby needed help.

/_In the classroom. Please! It's really hot in here!_/ Obi-wan received fear through the bond. Then, he sensed his Master behind him.

/_I'm sorry Master, for this._/ He heard shouts from behind him, but he had already begun to run… into the burning classroom.

* * *

Qui-gon ran down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. All in all, he had knocked over three masters and one Knight, but he quickly apologized to them as he still made his way down the corridor. When he reached the classroom, there was a large crowd circled around the burning room. Then he saw Obi-wan, relief flooded through him.

_Thank the force he's ok!_ He sighed as he approached Obi-wan.

/_I'm sorry Master._/ Obi-wan had sensed him in the area, but Qui-gon was puzzled.

/_what are you sorry for, Obi-wan?_/ Qui-gon sent love through the bond but Obi-wan still looked upset.

/For this…/ Qui-gon realised what was happening a moment too late. Obi-wan began to move towards the fire at high speed.

"OBI-WAN!" Mace, Bant, Qui-gon and Master Alia all shouted in unison, but he was gone.

* * *

"Toby! Where are you?" Obi-wan couldn't see anything among the bright flames and thick smoke. Then he heard a faint coughing.

"Obi? Under the desk!" the small voice called out. Obi-wan automatically ran in the direction of Toby's cry. He soon found the small initiate curled in a small ball under Master Alia's desk.

"Toby, are you ok?" Obi asked. Toby continued to cough. Obi-wan immediately scooped the boy up in his arms and rested Toby's head against his shoulder. Obi-wan looked for the exit. He soon found the light from the hallway and quickly made his way towards the crowds of people stood out side. Obi-wan, too, began to cough violently as he inhaled the smoke. His vision began to go cloudy, then he broke into a fit.

Obi-wan fell to his knees, still holding firmly to Toby. He was barely conscious.

/_Go Obi! You can do it! Think of auntie Alia._/ Obi-wan smiled lightly at how bright the small child he was holding was. Gathering the force around him, he stood and he made his way to the exit.

* * *

Qui-gon stood in anxiety outside the classroom. Obi-wan had gone in after someone. That much, Qui-gon knew. He peered among the clumps of people.

_Who's missing. I recognise everyone from Obi's class, Master Alia and the seventeen other people and Mace._ Qui-gon had only just noticed who was missing when he saw his apprentice emerge from the smoke. He had Toby slumped on his shoulder.

"GET DOWN!" Obi-wan both yelled and motioned. Everyone obeyed, including Master Qui-gon. The room erupted in another ball of orange and yellow. Obi-wan was thrown several meters from where he was. He twisted his body so he would land on his back, as not to injure Toby.

Qui-gon watched as he saw his apprentice slam to the ground, leaving Toby unharmed.

"Obi-wan!" Qui-gon picked himself up and ran to his Padawan's side, soon joined by Master Alia.

Obi-wan turned over at the sound of his master's voice and began coughing again.

Qui-gon move Toby from Obi-wan's chest, allowing him to breathe easier, and replaced him in Master Alia's arms. Then, he coddled Obi-wan's body against his chest, rocking gently.

"Oh, Obi-wan. Why do you have to be so brave?" he whispered as coughs shook Obi-wan's body. He held him closer, gently stroking Obi-wan's hair.

"Had to… Toby… only little… will of force… bond…" Obi-wan gasped between coughs. Qui-gon waited until the coughing fit subsided.

"Please explain yourself slowly Padawan." Qui-gon encouraged lightly, still stroking Obi-wan's hair.

"Well, I don't know how but it was the will of the force. Me and Toby have… well, sort of a bond." Qui-gon nodded for him to continue. "Toby called out to me to help him and he even showed me where he was. He is a very bright boy, Master." Obi-wan pulled himself away so he and his Master sat looking at one another.

"He is Obi-wan, but you must understand how I feel about this. I nearly lost you. Twice." Obi-wan watched as his Master bowed his head. "I can't imagine being without you Padawan. You're a very important in my life." Qui-gon looked up at Obi-wan, who noticed the tear flowing down his master's face. "You are the light of my life, the son I never had." He finished. Obi-wan blinked.

"As are you father. But I had…" Obi-wan broke off suddenly as he no longer felt anything from Toby. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain in his back. "TOBY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Master Alia cried out as she coddled her nephew tightly. "Please! Help him!" she all but screamed at a healer, who had arrived to check for casualties. Obi-wan and Qui-gon followed them to the healers' wing, Master Alia clutching Toby close.

* * *

Master Alia laid the small form on the bed. The young boy had his eyes closed and was so still, it scared Obi-wan. Qui-gon held Obi-wan close to him, sensing the boy's distress.

"Clear!"

"The boy's so young Master." Qui-gon looked down at his apprentice, who had his gaze fixed on Toby's lifeless form.

"No effect!"

"Yes Obi-wan, he is." Qui-gon held him closer.

"Clear!"

"It's not his time." Obi-wan looked hopefully at his Master.

"Still no effect!" Master Alia began to cry.

"There is a possibility, Obi-wan." Qui-gon squeezed Obi-wan's shoulder.

"Clear!"

/_Please, Toby. I need you to come back. Think of auntie Alia._/ Obi-wan doubted Toby heard him. But he didn't expect Qui-gon to.

"We've got a pulse!" everyone relaxed as healers began to tend to Toby.

"Well done, Obi-wan. You just saved his life, again." Qui-gon sent reassurance through the bond. Obi-wan looked at him, confused.

"Master?" Qui-gon smiled.

"You drop your shields when you're scared or worried. I can hear what you're thinking, and hear your bonds, so it seems." He smiled again. Obi-wan rested his head against Qui-gon.

* * *

Mace watched the action from the door frame. Yes, he was glad Toby was alright, but he couldn't be happier with how Qui-gon and Obi-wan turned out. If he'd asked Qui about Obi-wan three years ago, he would have walked away, but now, he wouldn't stop talking about him. Obi-wan had become a huge part of Qui-gon's life. Qui-gon looked up at Mace and winked. Mace winked back and walked away.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

"Padawan, wake up." Qui-gon gently shook his apprentice. Obi-wan stirred before eventually waking up. He looked at the crono groggily.

"Master? There's no classes today. Why do I need to wake up now?" Obi-wan asked, still half asleep.

"Good morning to you too and happy birthday Padawan!" Qui-gon laughed. Obi-wan thought for a moment.

_He remembered? Wow. I forgot and it MY birthday!_

"Of course I remembered and how did _you _forget your birthday? Its your 17th in case you forgot your age as well." Qui-gon teased. Obi-wan smiled.

"Yes, I remember my age, thank you Master. I'm going to clean myself up." He replied. Qui-gon nodded and left Obi-wan to it.

A half hour later, Obi-wan walked out the fresher with tidy hair and a clean tunic.

"Pancakes?" Qui-gon stated as he emerged from the kitchen with two plates of pancakes.

"Wow! Master, you've really outdone yourself." Obi-wan gasped as he took a seat opposite Qui-gon and dug into his breakfast.

"Yes, Obi-wan, you may begin!" Qui-gon chuckled as maple syrup ran down Obi wan's chin. Obi-wan licked it off.

"Way ahead of you Master!" Obi-wan joked.

"I see you've found a sense of humour Padawan." Qui-gon pointed out. Obi-wan just beamed. Then he remembered something. Something important.

"Master? You never told me about the disturbance I sensed three weeks ago. Remember? You woke up and wouldn't tell me why, then we stayed up and ate pancakes. Can you tell me now, please?" Obi-wan questioned. Qui-gon hadn't forgotten. His eyes welled with tears as he remembered the screams and cries, the taunts and smirks. He closed his eyes as he recalled the dream.

"Yes Obi-wan. The truth is, I had a nightmare." Qui-gon stopped. He sounded so childish right now, but the look on Obi wan's face told him he didn't care, so he continued, "It was about Xanatos, you and the classroom. I didn't see it at all though. I just heard bit's and pieces. I didn't realise it was a vision, I didn't even think it mattered because he…"

"I know why Master, you don't have to explain anymore if you don't want to." Obi-wan's eyes fixed to his plate. Qui-gon reached over and touched Obi wan's arm. Obi-wan looked up and meet with his masters tear filled eyes.

"Thank you for caring Obi-wan. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Obi-wan smiled at Qui-gon's words.

/_I love you Master._/ Qui-gon smiled.

/_I love you too Padawan._/

They had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"I didn't know people knocked nowadays, I thought there was a panel next to the door." Qui-gon pointed out. Obi-wan shrugged as Qui-gon went to answer the door.

"Hello, Master Jinn. Is Obi-wan home? I found something of his that I had better return to him." Obi-wan heard Master Alia's voice from the hallway and made his way to the door.

"OBI!" Obi-wan was knocked over by a small life form who decided to throw itself at him.

"Hey Toby! How are you?" Obi-wan laughed as he picked himself up.

"I'm good. Happy birthday Obi!" the small boy was literally jumping his own height.

"Easy tiger!" Master Alia warned as she entered the living area. "Obi-wan, I owe you an apology on Toby's behalf. He took something that belonged to you and forgot to return it." She explained.

"Here you are Obi!" Toby pushed a small object into Obi-wan's hand and went to join his aunt. "See ya!" he called as he left with Master Alia, leaving Obi-wan standing in the living area.

"What was it?" Qui-gon asked. Obi-wan opened his hand, revealing the rock Qui-gon had given him for his 13th birthday. Qui-gon gasped.

"My second favourite thing in the universe." Obi-wan replied, still staring into his hand.

"How did he get that?" Obi-wan looked up at Qui-gon. He was worried. Was Qui-gon angry?

"He nearly got himself a trip to the healers ward when he kept getting up, so I let him play with it. Sorry Master." He bowed his head. Qui-gon cupped his chin in his hand.

"I'm not angry Obi-wan. I was only asking." Obi-wan relaxed. "What's your first favourite thing 'in the universe' then, if that's your second?" Obi-wan looked nervous.

"You are, Master." Qui-gon chuckled.

"So I'm a thing then?" he asked. Obi-wan laughed.

"So it seems Master." Obi-wan ducked as Qui-gon force-threw a cushion at Obi-wan.

"That's enough cheek from you Padawan." He smirked.

"Yes Master." Obi-wan leapt up and threw his arms around Qui gons neck. "I love you father." He whispered. Qui-gon smiled and wrapped his arms around his son.

"I love you too son, my perfect Padawan."

**Thank you sooooo much for reading this story. Please, I know most people ignore the bold writing but can you please review. I'm thinking about writing more Obi/Qui mush stories, but first, I need your views on this one please. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
